


BNH: Brand New Horny

by BlackestBaron



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Manga & Anime, Neck Kissing, Romance, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackestBaron/pseuds/BlackestBaron
Summary: Has Michiru been with animals too long? Crazy stuff happens when you let your wild side out, something Michiru and Ogami find out the hard way.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	BNH: Brand New Horny

"You're only half a beastman, you'll never understand how deep our pride runs in our blood." Ogami claimed as he stared down at Michiru.

"Is it pride or stupidity? Why do you guys always have to fight out your problems?." Michiru angrily questioned.

Despite her time in Anima city, there were still many things Michiru didn't understand about beastmen. Shaking with a mix of frustration and a feeling she had never felt before Michiru began intensely staring at Ogami. As Ogami was about to leave, a sudden primal impulse took over Michiru. She pounced on Ogami like a rabid animal, penning Ogami to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Michiru!?" Ogami shouted.

Just as Ogami was about to throw her off of his back he noticed Michiru's heavy breathing cascading down his neck. Ogami could smell the lust wafting off of Michiru like a beast in heat. Ogami laid on his stomach contemplating what to do next as Michiru rubbed her hands all over his backside. The constant erotic breathing and massage became too much for Ogami.

"She's in heat! This could get dangerous with her powers." Ogami contemplated.

Ogami threw Michiru off of his back, his face was completely red from blushing. Michiru stood up and returned to a punching stance, her mind was completely gone, filled with nothing but primal lust. The room fell silent as the two starred directly into each other's eyes.

Michiru, still in her tanooki form and Ogami still in his human form prepare to attack. The two leaped at each other like wild animals. Ogami picks up Michiru and wraps Michiru around his arms before effortlessly ripping her clothes off. With his instincts completely taking over Ogami begins licking Michiru's breast. Michiru, with new found strength, pushes Ogami onto the floor again. Michiru begins licking Ogami's neck while humping the bulge between his pants. Ogami's pants begin to dampen as the juices flowing from Michiru's vagina leaks onto him. Michiru begins to hump faster, breathing directly into Ogami's ear. Ogami rubs Michiru's back with one hand and pets her head with the other. After one last thrust Michiru begins to convulse, a loud gasp fills the room as Michiru grabs onto Ogami's shoulders. A few seconds pass as silence fills the room once more. Ogami continues to pet Michiru as she lays on his shoulder with her eyes closed. Michiru comes to her senses and realises she is completely naked on top of Ogami. Michiru sits up, not realizing she is sitting on Ogami's throbbing cock. Michiru begins to panic and attempts to cover herself. Ogami blankly stares at Michiru with the same lustful eyes that once filled her. Michiru is so flustered she can't even make sentences as Ogami slowly leans closer towards her. Ogami grabs Michiru's arms and pulls her in for a kiss. Ogami releases her arms and Michiru wraps them around Ogami's head. Their tongues and lips collide.

Not able to take the teasing any longer, Ogami pushes Michiru on her back. With one hand holding Michiru down and another unbuttoning his pants, Ogami's thick cock is revealed with the grandeur of a parade float being unveiled. Ogami's pants fall to his ankles as he leans on top of Michiru, who is biting her lip in anticipation. Ogami slowly slides his cock into Michiru's vagina. With a third of Ogami's cock inside of Michiru sh let's out a high pitch squeal and wraps her arms around Ogami's head. Ogami quickly thrusts the rest of his cock inside of Michiru, completely filling her womb. Michiru begins to moan and squirm as her womb molds and Ogami's cock like puddy. Michiru's womb is a perfect fit for Ogami as if the two were meant to be united this way. Ogami begins to slow thrust inside of Michiru. Ogami holds Michiru's head with one hand so she does not hurt herself on the hardwood floor under hand while his other hand fondles her breast. Ogami's thrusting becomes faster. Michiru begins moving her hips to the rhythm of Ogami's thrusting. The two are in perfect sync with each other. Ogami takes his hand off of Michiru's breast and places it on her ass, slightly lifting her lower side up. Ogami changes techniques, choosing to go with long, deep strokes instead of short and fast thrusts. Michiru let's out a long gasp as Ogami reaches places previously thought impossible. Ogami is hitting Michiru directly in his g-spot with the power of a tactical missile and precision of a master sniper. Michiru is convulsing uncontrollably, gasping and moaning so hard you'd think she was having an exorcism. With one final stroke Ogami releases a howl on the same level of the one he made during the attack on Anime City. Local citizens outside begin howling uncontrollably. Ogami falls on his back, laying next to Michiru who has completely passed out from being over stimulated. The two lay next to each other panting and sweating heavily. Ogami's cum begins to slowly leak out of Michiru's womb.


End file.
